vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
|-|Toneri Otsutsuki= |-|Tenseigan Chakra Mode= Summary Toneri Ōtsutsuki (大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. After his defeat at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki, he remained on the Moon to atone for his actions, declining Hinata and Naruto's proposal to join them on Earth, instead opting to watch over and protect it from afar. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least Low 5-B Name: Toneri Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Telepathy, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Energy Absorption, X-ray Vision with the Byakugan, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Duplication (Can create shadow clones who can use his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, among other things), Enhanced Senses (The Byakugan grants him the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), Puppet Manipulation (Can control thousands of puppets that can attack targets, shoot energy blasts, and perform a variety of other tasks), Limited / Selective Intangibility (His orb also possesses intangible properties, as it can go through targets without directly causing them harm), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense changes and happenings in the Earth all the way from the Moon), Dream Manipulation (Entered Boruto's dream and communicated with him, but this is likely not combat applicable), Spatial Manipulation (Smoothed away a distortion in space-time), Resistance to Illusion Creation with the Byakugan | All previous abilities enhanced, can survive in space, Flight, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces to a limited extent), Limited Transmutation (Can create Truth Seeking Balls and modify their shape and properties, such as turning one into a cage for Hinata), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify all forms of ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Small Planet level (Sent the Moon towards the Earth and sliced the Moon in half. The Tenseigan is said to possess enough power to revive a destroyed planet) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Can throw meteors this fast and fight Naruto, who is able to dodge them at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class T Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Planet Class (Traded blows with BSM Naruto) Durability: Unknown | At least Small Planet level (Survived the explosion of the collision between Naruto's Rasengan Barrage and his TSB shield) Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra Range: Thousands of kilometers with attacks, Planetary with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Energy Vessel and Moon Transportation Device Intelligence: Toneri is very knowledgeable, given his advanced understanding of his clan, its culture, as well as its ultimate treasure and weapon. He also has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. Weaknesses: Arrogant. Limited battle experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Puppet Technique: This technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. The threads basically move the puppets by their joints, but can also activate any traps and hidden weapons. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one thread. While most puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. * Truth-Seeking Balls: Perfect spheres of malleable black chakra. They are composed of all five elemental nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release, and are also capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu.These orbs appear and generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilising the power of all of creation (森羅万象, Shinra Banshō; Literally meaning "All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things"), the balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. Obito Uchiha usually shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands, whereas other users forego this process and simply mould them. The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a defensive shield,or launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size. Each orb is about the side of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a forest. * Byakugan: Toneri has implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. * Tenseigan: With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion: While using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri focuses his chakra into one of his Truth-Seeking Balls and grasps it in his hand to create a powerful silvery typhoon. The power of this gust is on par with Naruto Uzumaki's Planetary Rasengan and the clash between the two techniques was enough to break through the Moon's exterior crust. * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion: While using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri focuses a tremendous amount of chakra into one of his Truth Seeking Balls and grasps it in his hand to create a giant golden sword of pure chakra, capable of easily slicing the entire moon in half with a single swipe. Key: Base '''| '''Tenseigan Chakra Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas Category:Hybrids Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5